


Out of your league

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [7]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: The post wedding press conference doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Out of your league

Hades and Persephone were exhausted. They had been up since five and had been through the circus that was their wedding. Persephone and Hades were waltzing in the middle of the dance floor contemplating how they were going to escape early to go home and sleep. They both agreed they would continue the fun in the morning.

She wasn't looking forward to the press interviews setup for just about when they were leaving but it meant not having to do it the next day. Hades and her swayed closely and then the music stopped, everyone clapped and started onto the dance floor.   
Hades looked at his new wife in disbelief she had officially shown him that she did mean she wanted him by saying I do in front of all of Olympus. The feel of her small warm body through the whole evening had truly kept him grounded. It felt like a dream.  
Well should we get this over with. He mumbled looking towards the press room. She sighed and looked at him. 

"No flash photography right?" 

Hades' large hand rubbed her back in circles. 

"Yes"

She nodded in conviction "then let's do it."

She picked up her dress so she could walk easier and held her head high. She wasn't going to let this intimidate her. God forbid someone say something out of turn.

Their Press Secretary was informing what would be acceptable questions for the new royal couple when they walked in and sat down. Hades and his press secretary nodded at each other. He pulled Persephone's chair out for her to sit down and the pushed it in for her and then unbuttoning his suit blazer he sat down. 

The one designated as the press leader started first "Congratulations your majesties." They thanked him. 

The whirlwind of questions ranged from people wanting to do pieces on them as a couple and a few get to know our new Queen of the Underworld. 

It was the second to last a river nymph from an online journal that decided she wanted to veer off course. 

"So, What's it like marrying someone so out of your league?" She smiled mischievously and several gaped and others glared.

Without missing a beat Hades grabbed the microphone and with a giddy smile "It's amazing, actually." He said, shaking his head in disbelief and then looking at Persephone whose sour expression disappeared into a bemused and adoring smile. "I never thought I could be this happy." 

He reached down, took Persephone's hand and kissed it. Their eye's locked. They were back in their lover's trance of only having eyes for each other. 

"but I know that wasn't for me" Hades face stayed facing his wife's but his eyes turned to the river nymph who at this point was definitely rethinking being cheeky. 

The nymph opened her mouth and before anything could be said he snapped his fingers and she disappeared. Hecate appeared behind them and her eyes glowed menacingly. He stood up "understand this. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my wife. I may not have cared how others treated or talked about me in the past. My Queen is off limits." She stood up her eyes glowing red "and if you think that only my husband is the dangerous one. Think." She paused leaning forward over the table "again." 

They walked out hand in hand cutting their press release short and heading home to the puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405733807/


End file.
